


Hey Sum...

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: Just a dumb little thing I wrote out of boredom. Post Volume 5 credit scene btw.
Kudos: 6





	Hey Sum...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb little thing I wrote out of boredom. Post Volume 5 credit scene btw.

It had been 12 years... 12 long years since Raven had last seen her friend. She had so much to say, so much to explain and so much to atone for. Summer had stepped in where she refused to, raising her daughter and having her own while she was at it. Raven respected that and her more than any other.

Raven hated herself for being this way, though she’ll never admit that to anybody face to face. She wanted to come back; to Tai, to Yang, but mostly thank Summer for picking up the pieces she’d left behind.

But now it’s something she’ll never be able to tell her.

Raven slowly made her way to the end of the cliff, where the only reminder of her best friend’s existence lay. It took a moment to even find her voice. 

“Hey Sum...” Raven whispered warmly “It’s been a long time.”

Raven had promised herself to be strong for this moment but it really came down to her trying her best not to cry. She hadn’t planned to say much but it was difficult to find the right thing to say.

“I wanted to come sooner, but my bond to you disappeared. I didn’t know how else to find where you were. But better late than never, right?”

“I know I wasn’t the easiest person to talk to. Way I was raised, Y’know? But even after being such a bitch to you, you still wanted to be my friend... I’ll never forget that.”

This was much more difficult than Raven expected. She could barely get through a sentence without choking up.

“And thank you for taking such good care of my family... For looking after Yang when I was too scared to. Thank you, Summer. Thank you...”

Raven slunk to her knees, weeping uncontrollably. Raven continually wiped away her tears but they refused to stop flowing.

“I’m sorry Summer. I should have stayed, I should have been there, then maybe this would’ve never happened. You were my Best friend, my Team-mate, my Leader... and I abandoned you. All of you. I’m so, so sorry.

Raven then buried her face in her hands. Her “mighty” persona had all but fallen away at the sight of her friend’s grave. But as she lifted her head once again to beg for Summer’s forgiveness, a dozen or so white flower petals flowed and danced towards her. A single petal amongst the many brushed against Raven’s face, along her half dried tears.

Confused, Raven’s vision darted around, trying to make sense of what was happening. It was only when another petal landed softly in her palm that she understood. She gently clutched it in her hand and smiled.

“Thank you, Summer.”

Raven got up from where she knelt, still clutching the petal in her hand. She began the slow trek back home, but maybe 7 meters from the forest’s edge, Raven turned around. One last thing needed to be said.

“Goodbye, Sum... I miss you.”


End file.
